


We didn't start 2020

by SallyPejr



Category: We Didn't Start the Fire - Billy Joel (Song), Year 2020 - Fandom
Genre: I had to repeate 5th and 6th verse bc of that, I should be writing other things, Surprise i'm not dead, We didn't start the fire rewrite, for year 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: We didn't start the fire by Billy Joel, but it's rewritten for 2020.





	We didn't start 2020

**Author's Note:**

> 5th and 6th verse's melody are repeated because original song has 7 verses and I need 11, one for each month.
> 
> Anyway, one sorry to Billy Joel for butchering his work. Y'all enjoy.

Bush fire in Australia, from Wuhan novel-corona

Crisis in Persian Gulf almost started third world war

Picard, Witcher, planet found, prince Harry stepping down

Mr. Tolkien, Terry Jones, filipino volcanos

.

Sonic the Hedgehog, Birds of Prey, Kirk Douglas, Stanley Cohen

Covid-19, Arrakoth, public transport Luxembourg

Delhi riots, Orson Bean, plus we now have a leap year

Syrian civil war, stock market crashing down

.

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it

But we tried to fight it

.

Onward, global pandemic, leaving Afghanistan

Mount Everest, fish in Venice, dino DNA

Fresh bread, travel ban, toilet paper and Karen

Olympic games, simpsons' predictions

.

Face mask, quarantine, what about economy

No pasta in Italy, Chernobyl forest fire

5G, ebola, aliens confirmed

Zoom meeting, closing schools, asteroid is near Earth

.

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it

But we tried to fight it

.

George Floyd, I can't breath, protests start in USA

Hornets, what is date, Black Widow postponned

New black hole, Chine – Hong Kong, plane down in Pakistan

Cyclon, floods, corona, Space Dragon from Florida

.

Solar eclipse, earthquake, transphobic author's tweet

Love, Victor, Ian Holm, in Siberia spilled oil

Google is sued and then rubber bullets and gas cans

10 million covid, india-chinese fighting

.

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it

But we tried to fight it

.

Land slide in Myanmar, protests in Bulgaria

Rover to the mars, Ennio Morricone

US squirrel with a plague, Kelly Preston, Old Guard

Covid 15 million, yemenian civil war

.

Oil in Mauritius, Kim Jong-Un in coma

Bill and Ted, locusts, Belarus has protests

Beirut's explosion, goodbye to the black panther

No polio, sliding plane, Jeff Bezos' billions

.

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it

But we tried to fight it

.

Typhoon-floods Asia, Among Us imposter

Menzel, Diane Rigg, phosphine found on Venus

Microsoft bought Bethesda, cave bear from Siberia

Shakespeare's new play, and mammoth skeletons

Pope Ben is oldest, covid killed 1 million

School again, uber eat, apocalypse bingo win

.

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it

But we tried to fight it

.

Sean Connery, Johnny Nash, disappearing monolith

Falkland no mines, water found on Moon

Baby Yoda, Ahsoka, Halloween with blue moon

Typhoon Goni, greece earthquake, protests are in Kyrgyzstan

.

Joe Biden new president, out with orange cheeto, yes!

Hurricaine in Africa, Putin's resign is a lie

Destiel in spanish dub, covid vaccines may now start

Covid 60 millions, I don't want this year anymore!

.

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it

But we tried to fight it


End file.
